fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Jak zapanować nad Gniewem
Chris: -W ubiegłym tygodniu, w Dżungli Totalnej Porażki...Nasi zawodnicy musieli pokazać talent plastyczny...Gwen i DJ musieli narysować nieźle pomieszany obraz naszego autorstwa HAHAHA....Izzy i Gwen musiały dobiec do mnie z tym obrazem, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do zwycięstwa Goryli, którzy pojechali do Centrum Handlowego....Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Izzy, która nie miała nic przeciwko eliminacji....Jakie bezie dzisiejsze zadanie? Kto odpadnie? I czy zawodnicy utrzymają dziś nerwy na wodzach? Oglądajcie DŻUNGLĘ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!! (czołóka) 4 rano dziewczyny ćwiczą i są smutne... Bridgette: -Brak mi Izzy... Courtney: -Mo też, ale teraz jest szczęśliwa, bo jest z Owen'em.... Gwen: -Taa, tylko czy jak program się skończy, będzie o nas pamiętać.... Nagle dziewczyny przestały ćwiczyć.... Bridgette: -Obiecajmy coś sobie, że gdy program się skończy, nadal będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, i będziemy miały ze sobą kontakt.. Courtney,Gwen,LeShawna,Beth i Lindsay: -Obiecuje... Beth: -Żal mi DJ'a, sam z sześcioma dziewczynami....Nie wytrzymałabym, gdybym była jedyną dziewczyną, a wokół mnie chłopcy....O matko, świadomość że jesteś jedyna.... Courtney: -Noo też bym tego nie chciała.... Śniadanie... Chris: -Obozowicze....Spotkajmy się za 10 minut przy ognisku.... LeShawna: -O matko, boje się pomysleć co ten cymbał znowu wymyślił DJ: -Pewnie będzie to coś łatwego.... 10 minut później... Chris: -Witam was w grze ,,Jeśli nie wytrzymasz napięcia, odpadasz" dzisiaj nie będzie Ceremonii, ani rozdawania Kwiatów...Po prostu jeśli nie wytrzymasz, odpadasz....No dobra na pierwszy ogień idzie kapitan, czyli Courtney, twoje zadanie to....Położenie się, na elektrycznych węgorzach, musisz wytrzymać 20 sekund, jeśli przetrwasz, przechodzisz dalej, jeśli nie odpadasz, i do domu.... Położyła się i strasznie się darła, ale nie narzekała...Kiedy skończyli, miała trochę poparzeń na plecach, i naelektryzowaną fryzurę.... Pokój Zwierzeń... Courtney: -ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO CHRIS!!!AŁ!! Chris: -No dobrze, wytypuj następną osobę.... Courtney: -Chyba cię pogięło, wszyscy są moimi przyjaciółmi, i możesz mnie wywalić ale i tak nie wybiorę żadnego z nich.... Naglę do Chris'a dzwoni telefon... Chris: -Halo....Ta tu Chris....ŻE CO??!!.... EHH.... No dobra....Sam będę wybierał.....ta narka... Chris: -Organizatorzy są podwrażeniem, twojej decyzji, i powiedzieli że to ja mam wybierać, kto następny, wiec upiekło ci się...Następna będzie Gwen......Wejdź do klatki z niedźwiedziem Grizli, i wytrzymaj z nim 20 sekund... Gwen weszła do klatki, i ciąglę uciekała przed niedźwiedziem....Czyli zaliczyła....Wyszła zmęczona i trochę podrapana... Chris: -Brawo Gwen... Pokój Zwierzeń... Gwen: -CHRIS, JEŚLI MNIE SŁYSZYSZ, TO WIEDZ ŻE JUŻ PO TOBIE!!! Chris: -Lindsay, nałożymy ci makijaż Klawna, i musisz z nim chodzisz, przez CAAAŁY dzień....HAHAHA Lindsay, musiała się dać pomalować, i wyglądała strasznie.... Chris: -Następna zawodniczka, to Bridgette, zadanie dla ciebie, przebrać się za kurczaka i nic nie mówić tylko gdaczeć.... Bridgette: -Ehh...Byle by nie odpaść... Chris: -Grzeczna dziewczynka,No dobra...DJ, zadanie dla ciebie, to .....Garbienie się przez cały dzień.... DJ: -O stary muszę? Jeszcze garb mi wyrośnie.... Chris: -Nie martw się ziom...Do końca dnia zostały jeszcze 9 godzin, do tego czasu garb ci nie wyrośnie....Chyba, ale co tam garb się....No dobra następna Beth.....Zdejmij okulary, i chodź tak.... Beth: -Ale bez okularów, nic nie widzę.... Chris: -Oto mi chodzi....No dobra zdejmuj....Ok teraz, będziemy was wkurzać, przez wasze zadania...Nie możecie nic, zdejmować,ani poprawiać....NIC z tym co jest związane z zadaniem.....Ten, kto pierwszy wybuchnie gniewem, wyjeżdża do domu.... Courtney: -No dobra, spokojnie, to tylko 8 godzin tortur..... LeShawna: -Ale czemu ja nie miałam zadania? Chris: -Hej LeShawna, powiedz co jesz że jesteś taka gruba?? LeShawna: -ŻE CO TY DO MNIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ????!! Bridgette: -LeShawna, spokojnie, musisz panować nad emocjami, żeby nie odpaść Chris: -Bridgette, mówiłem że masz cały dzień gdakać....KO-KO-KOKO Bridgette: -KO-KO-KOOOKOOO Chris: -KURCZAK!!!HAHAHAHA Wszyscy się rozeszli, i poszli w swoje strony, a Chef i Chris dokuczyli im.... Chris: -Niezła fryzura Courtney, kto cię ostatnio strzygł?HAHAHAHA Courtney: -Spokojnie Courtney, on cię tylko prowokuje..... Zaczęła Medytować...Co przynosiło skutek.. Chris: -OMMM-OMMM-OOMMMATKO, JESTEŚ STARSZNIE NUDNAAAA-JAK DUNCAN MOŻE CHCIEĆ TAKĄ NUDZIARE JAK TYYYY-OMMMM Courtney zacisneła zęby i oczy i starała się zignorować Chris, i ten poszedł sobie gnębić innych... Chef: -Ej ty ślepa!! Zobacz co mam!! Beth: -Nic nie widzę, wiec co mogę zobaczyć? Chef: -Chcesz swoje pingle?(okulary), to choć tutaj... Beth: -A gdzie jesteś? Tymczasem... Chris: -Lindsay masz cudny makijaż...Wiesz chyba zrobię ci zdjęcie i wyśle do neta... Lindsay popłakała się i pobiegła do swojego domu i tam płakała... Do domku weszła Courtney: -Lindsay, wiem że ci ciężko, z powodu tego makijażu, ale musisz być twarda....Nie chciałabym żebyś dzisiaj odpadła,nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek odpadał... Lindsay: -Ty masz szczęście, bo ci fryzura wraca do normy, jesteś śliczna i masz chłopaka..A ja nie mam nic...Jestem obrzydliwa....(płacz) Courtney: -Nie mów tak, ty też jesteś śliczna, każdy jest śliczny na swój sposób...I jestem pewna, że znajdziesz chłopaka, na jakiego zasługujesz...Kto wie może pojawi się w drugiej serii....No a teraz otrzyj łzy i choć postaramy się nie wkurzyć... I przytuliły się do siebie... Lindsay: -Jesteś jedyną dla mnie przyjaciółka....Dziękuje ci... Courtney: -Beth, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy i Gwen też są twoimi przyjaciółkami.... Lindsay i Courtney równocześnie: -A Heather jest DWULICOWA, PRZEBRZYDŁA, ZAKŁAMANĄ *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* Tymczasem... Chris: -Hej DJ, twoja mama robiła się przez Potczerwień...HAHAHAHA DJ się wkurzył i to ostro ale musiał trzymać nerwy na wodzy.... Chris: -Założę się że, kiedy miałeś 10 lat, musieli cię widzieć pod lupą....HAHAHA DJ starał się trzymać.... Chef: -Hej ty GRUBA!!! CO TAKIEGO JESZ ŻE TAK WYGLĄDASZ? HAHAHAHA LeShawna niestety nie wytrzymała: -SŁUCHAJ NO, KUCHARZYKU, NIKT NIE BĘDZIE KOMENTOWAŁ JAK WYGLĄDAM...A MYŚLISZ ŻE TY TO IDEAŁ?? SPUJSZ NA SIEBIE ZANIM ZACZNIESZ KOGOŚ KRYTYKOWAĆ!!! Chris: -LeShawna odpadasz..do domu LeShawna: -Trudno, nie mam zamiaru siedzieć na tym zadupiu, z tobą i z tym mięczakiem (popatrzyła na Chef'a)NARA FRAJEŻY....NARASKA LASKI I TY DJ, DOKOPCIE CHRISOWI O TUKOWI ODE MNIE.... DJ: -Chris Chris: -Czego? DJ wziął go za koszulkę i rzucił daleko, daleko... DJ: -To za moją mamę... Przyjeżdża łódka, a z nią Harold: -Skarbie!! LeShawna: -Patyczku!!! Pobiegła do łódki, wsiadła do niej i strasznie mocno przytuliła Harolda.... Harold: -To dla ciebie I daje jej naszyjnik z literką ,,L" LeShawna: -OH SKARNIE, JEST CUDOWNY!!(Przytuliła go znowu)TĘSKNIŁEŚ?! BO JA STRASZNIE!! Harold: -SZKODA ŻE ODPADŁAŚ....ALE STRASZNIE SIĘ CIESZĘ ŻE CIĘ WIDZĘ!! Pocałował ją, a dziewczyny zrobiły słodkie oczy.... Chris gdzieś w lesie: -CHEFIEEEEEEEEE!!!! WYCIĄGNIJ MNIE STĄD!!!!! Ale Chef, był zamknięty w kuchni, bo DJ i dziewczyny zamknęli go tam....BARDZO SZCZELNIE, ale w porę wzieli też orężade i kieliszki... Przy ognisku... Gwen: -Za to że nie ma Heather, i za to że Chris jest w lesie, a Chef w kuchni!!!ZA NAS WSZYSTKICH!!! Wszyscy: -ZA WSZYSTKICH!! Napili się i poszli spać... Chris: -RATUNKUUUUU!!!! DJ: -Mamusiu wybaczmi co zrobiłem ale ,,Zemsta jest rozkoszą Bogów" Kategoria:Odcinki Dżungli Totalnej Porażki